


Card Trick

by vileFantasy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Gavin Free - partime magic man, Gen, Michael Jones - can't resist a smile, i write v short stories btdubs, see summary for more deets, the rest snicker in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vileFantasy/pseuds/vileFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin the Magician (not the most creative, but who said he was) has set up a street stand, not so subtly hustling money from people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card Trick

   "And what was your name?" He tipped his hat to the person walking up, shuffling and laying out cards as he spoke. "Michael." Was the response. The card master paused, looking up again as if to match the name with the face. "Mi _cool_ ," He echoed back.

   Michaels hand twitched, reaching behind him for his gun. It felt like the wind paused at that moment. Michael didn't breath but didn't reach. A single movement would trigger them into action. A smile broke out on his lips, as if just remembering, "That's lovely. Do you care to play a game, Micool?" The words were almost cooed and he tipped his hat again, meeting a new person.

   One beat.

   Two beats.

   Three b-

   His hand stuck out in front of him, returning the smile. "Only if you give me your name."

* * *

 

   "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM? ARE YOU TRYING TO HUSTLE **ME**? OF ALL THE PEOPLE. _URG,_ GAVIN IS A STUPID FUCKING NAME, HOLY SHIT, GAV TO MAGICIAN, MAKING ALL THE MONEY DISAPPEAR. CON-GRAD-U-LATIONS!"

   Gavin was pinned on the ground, giving the repective response to each punch. Michael gave a particularly hard punch to enunciate his last words syllables.

   He was red from exertion, panting at the effort he put into hurting the douchebag. Michael sat back and waited for Gavin to say something else that would allow more pain.

   " _Ow_ ," Gavins face scrunched in discomfort, wiggling his arms free and cradling his injuries.

**Author's Note:**

> haha so i didn't really know where this was going either but i dont know; i tend to come up with a lot of short stories.  
> i can just make a collection of short stories uGH why didnt i do this before  
> either way, i like to fish for critiques but even a kudos would encourage me. thank you!


End file.
